


Silver Fang

by SplendentGoddess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Blood and Injury, F/M, Falling In Love, Fight Sex, Fights, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Original Character Death(s), Rescue, Rough Sex, Tenderness, Transformation, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendentGoddess/pseuds/SplendentGoddess
Summary: In a world where vampires and werewolves fight a secret war, Halloween offers a shaky truce. That doesn't stop a certain silver-haired vamp from fighting the sexy she-wolf that interfered with his hunt, though. What happens when his hunger is no longer for blood?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fang





	Silver Fang

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

========================

Greetings and welcome to my first _AU_ Halloween fic!

Original post-date on mediaminer: 10/22/11

Also too, please note that this story was ultimately expanded into a trilogy, the second story in what I’m naming here the “Fang” collection being called _Of Fangs and Flowers_ while the third installment is called _Lunar Flower_.

Original author’s note explaining the universe:

I’m sticking with a traditional cliché for this first go-round, though I’m not worried because taking recycled plot devices and making them my own is my specialty! With no particular universe in mind that I’m trying to mimic, specifically, this is a ‘vampires and werewolves’ story, though of course that’s just a backdrop for a hot PWP with some violence and romance thrown in for flavoring.

One thing I will tell you is that for this particular story universe, I have decided that werewolves are more or less a separate race of demons, as opposed to humans who have been turned against their will in random, horrific attacks. Werewolves are not necessarily violent killers in this universe, though I’m not going so far as to say they are the ‘protectors’ of mankind as a whole, either – different clans have different rules – and the general human population is definitely unaware of their existence, or any other type of demon for that matter.

They are also not slaves to the full moon, but rather, they can transform at will. It’s a little bit Twilight, a little bit Skinwalkers (the movie), and a little bit Canon Inuyasha (with regard to ookami-youkai) all rolled into one.

As for the vampire side of the coin, for this particular universe think Buffy meets Being Human. This story is also Americanized and takes place in ‘randomly generated small American city near the woods’ as opposed to anywhere in Japan.

I’m sticking with our favorite couple, of course. Inuyasha is the drop-dead-gorgeous vampire, since I think Kagome makes a rather sexy werewolf. Inuyasha certainly seems to think so...

Warning: This story contains graphic violence as well as rather violent, although ultimately consensual sex.

Winner! 1st Place Best One-Shot, Inuyasha Fanguild 3rd Term 2011

Winner! 2nd Place Tie for Best Lemon, Feudal Association 1st Quarter 2012

~ \/ ~ Silver Fang ~ \/ ~

Cruising the blackened back streets of the small city, Inuyasha inhaled deeply, a wicked smirk creeping up his lips as he caught scent of his chosen prey for the night. Some preppy little thing all dressed up in a Japanese-style ‘schoolgirl’ sailor outfit from one of those anime/goth stores. Watching from the shadows as she headed obliviously down the street towards a small row of bars, his smirk widened. He loved Halloween.

Staying a safe number of paces behind his victim he casually followed her down the sidewalk, strolling in plain sight under the lamplight because, thanks to the holiday, nobody else who might happen to spot him would think anything troubling of his unnatural appearance. Dressed in modern dark blue denim with a black t-shirt and sneakers, he also wore for extra flare a long black trench coat, because he could. What could he say? He was a sucker for stereotypes.

That wasn’t really the ‘unnatural’ part, though. His waist-length hair in shimmering silver, on the other hand… The other thing odd about his appearance was his eyes, which were a bright, yellowish amber. Once upon a time he had been platinum blond with hazel eyes, but coloring always got amplified when you turned vamp, like somebody had cranked up the contrast in Photoshop. His eyes weren’t always that color, though. Sometimes they turned _red_.

Keeping his prey in sight at all times, he bided his time, following her along the main strip of bars and nightclubs. Eventually, when she exited the business district and headed down a smaller street into a residential area, he would make his move. Technically, Halloween night belonged to the humans, and while it was unwritten, there was a consensus that in return for honoring the monsters of the world with their own holiday, the humans would be left alone on this night.

But he was hungry, and she was a cute little thing. He could feed without killing. He just wanted a taste…

So distracted as he was, focused on the treat in front of him, he almost didn’t catch the scent of wolf until it was right on top of him.

“She’s a little young for you, don’t you think?”

Whirling around at the patronizing tone and the accompanying stench of canine, Inuyasha glared at the smug visage of the…rather beautiful woman standing before him.

Kagome was wearing a more faded, beat up looking pair of blue jeans, with a wide-neck cream colored top that hung off one shoulder, showing off her sun-kissed tan, a simple pair of moccasins covering her feet. Despite the fact that she looked like she should have flowers in her raven hair, swaying to the music of some guy’s acoustic guitar while he played sitting in the shade under a tree, she had a natural beauty about her that Inuyasha couldn’t rightfully deny…though that didn’t mean he really gave a rat’s ass.

“Beat it Poochie, this don’t concern you,” he grumbled low, turning to glance back the other way, only to curse mildly under his breath to realize he’d lost sight of his prey. She’d most likely gone into one of the bars, but which one? Damn it, now he’d have to track her down again.

“On the contrary, you lot coming into _our_ city and hunting _our_ people is my business.”

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha turned back to the _bitch_ behind him and said, “Nice try, but I’m outside your clan’s borders and you know it. My people have a right to this city, too.”

“ _Your people_ …” she repeated bitterly, “…just come in and take whatever they please before moving on to the next town. I _live_ in this city. It’s my home and I want you gone.”

“Well too bad, you don’t always get what you want,” he replied flippantly. “Now if you will excuse me, Lassie, it’s past my dinner time. I’m sure there’s a little boy down a well somewhere you can save.”

Turning back around with his eyes closed as he laughed silently to himself a little bit, Inuyasha then opened his eyes only to blink and jerk his head back in surprise to find that the bitch was standing right in front of him again, on the other side of the sidewalk. How the hell had she moved so damn fast and without making even a single fucking sound?

_Damn bitch…_

And he meant that in more ways than one.

“She’s off limits,” Kagome stated with finality, her tone offering no room for argument. “Go pick on someone your own age.”

Smirking, he informed her defiantly, “There _aren’t_ any humans my own age.”

Rolling her eyes, Kagome ignored the blatant hint of his true age, knowing that the older a vampire got, the stronger he got. She would not be afraid of this man, no matter what. Quickly changing her game plan she went a different route.

“Does your kind truly have no sense of honor at all?” she asked then in a tone that he couldn’t decide was serious or rhetorical. “At least for tonight, of all nights, let the humans be. All Hallows’ Eve is _their_ time; fasting for one night won’t kill you.”

“Maybe not,” he answered slowly, growing angrier by the second. “But trying to stop me will kill _you_.”

She narrowed her eyes at him at those words, her expression clearly stating that she wasn’t afraid of him.

Crouching into a posture that clearly indicated she was preparing to challenge him on whether or not he could actually kill her, Inuyasha grinned evilly, spreading his feet and raising his hands up into a defensive stance as his blood started to sing in his veins at the prospect of a good fight. The sudden sound of approaching footsteps quickly pulled both monsters from their respective thoughts, though, as they each belatedly realized that they were not alone.

It was late, and the streets were _mostly_ empty, but it was Halloween after all and so there were more humans out than what would normally be the case at that hour. They couldn’t have an all out war right on the main strip in front of passing traffic.

Jerking her head to the side to indicate she wished for him to follow her, Kagome turned then and headed deep into a darkened alley. Not sure why he actually bothered following, Inuyasha shuffled into the alleyway after her, figuring that humoring the she-wolf for the time being would at least be something to occupy his time with while he waited, his chosen dinner for the night still having yet to reemerge from whichever bar along the strip she had entered.

He had her scent permanently ingrained in his brain; he would know it the instant she stepped back out into the moonlight.

“I left my dueling pistols in my other coat,” he chimed in sarcastically once the two of them were completely hidden from any possible passersby, figuring the reason why the wolf had wanted to get him alone was fairly obvious.

While there was sort of an unwritten rule that their two races would leave each other alone on Halloween, too, _she_ was the one who had first broken that code by approaching _him_ , so he had no problem showing her the error of her ways. He wouldn’t actually kill the girl, he did have some honor and there were to be no deaths on All Hallows’ Eve, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t teach her a lesson and he was looking forward to taking out some of his frustrations on her since she’d interrupted his hunt.

“I don’t need a _gun_ , I can take you out with my bare hands,” Kagome replied bitterly, and his grin widened.

“Okay, you asked for it.”

Snarling and crouching down, without hesitation Kagome jumped at him, her right leg raised with her foot coming in for a powerful kick aimed at his chest. Chuckling to himself, Inuyasha braced himself for impact and quickly reached up with both hands to latch on to her leg as her kick struck true, the momentum from her own energy that pushed him backwards a few paces used against her as he moved with it and turned his body to the right, throwing her away from him like a discus. Seeing the wall of the alley coming at her, Kagome held her hands and left foot out in front, pushing and kicking off of the wall when she hit to launch herself into a backward flip and land on her feet, quickly spinning around to face her enemy once more.

Inuyasha whistled in amusement, impressed with the maneuver. What was it with supernatural monsters always possessing instinctive, Ninja-like abilities, anyway? Shrugging it off after a moment, he knew that knowing a few basic martial arts tricks weren’t going to save her from a three-centuries-old demon. He had more power than her, plain and simple, and besides, he knew MMA too.

“You have much to learn, Grasshopper,” he teased then, tilting his head from side to side and loudly popping his neck. Then he smiled, showing off his presently fangless teeth. “My turn.”

Charging forward, Inuyasha aimed a hard punch right for Kagome’s jaw, though she dodged the hit, arching backwards and raising her right leg up to kick against his stomach, moving so fast that her foot hit before she had a change to fall from a lack of balance, pushing off against Inuyasha’s hard stomach to land on her hands and then complete the move by flipping herself back around onto her feet again several paces further back from where she had been standing only moments prior.

He had to give it to her, she was fast, and she did pretty good back-flips, but there wasn’t very much power in her kicks. Snarling, he charged while swinging with his left hook, surprised when she blocked with her right arm, absorbing the impact and swinging her body around to the right to aim a jab at the right side of his face with her own left hook. Reaching up with his right hand he easily caught her fist with his own, spinning her around with her momentum in an almost ‘ballroom’ type of move so that suddenly, her back was pressed flush against his chest, his right hand still holding onto her left fist, her left arm pressed against her own throat as he held her left hand near her right shoulder.

“Say ‘uncle’…” he whispered in a teasing tone of voice, his breathy words tickling her ear and sending shivers down her spine.

_Damn, he’s good…but not good enough,_ she thought with a smirk.

Swinging back with her right elbow she jabbed him in the ribs, and he cringed a bit at the strength of her hit though he didn’t release her. She would have spun herself back around and away from him but his left hand across her stomach prevented that. Quickly thinking of something else, she lifted up both of her legs, tucking them against herself as though she were jumping into a pool ‘cannonball’ style.

He wasn’t prepared for the shift in gravity and she easily felt it when his body jerked forward, his stance widening to catch himself. In that same moment, she arched her body backward again, straightening her legs and sliding them both back and in between his own. Spreading her legs wide, she hooked the undersides of both of his knees with her feet and pulled, causing his legs to buckle and both of them to fall forward.

As predicted, he instinctively released his hold on her to catch himself, landing forward and on top of her with a hard slap of each hand hitting the pavement at either side of her head. She too had pulled both hands forward to brace for impact, as well as retracting her feet from behind his legs so that their lower limbs were not now tangled together.

Hitting the ground on all fours she quickly started to scurry out from under him, though with a vicious “Hey!” the man above her immediately shifted all of his weight onto his left arm and knees to roughly grab a hold of her right shoulder with his right hand and spin her around, throwing her down onto her back below him.

Eyes widening in brief panic at the sight of the _very_ pissed off – and handsome – vampire towering above her, Kagome didn’t hesitate to once again pull back both of her legs and kick, easily knocking him off to the side towards his left because of how he had shifted his own center of gravity to roll her over. Throwing herself into a spinning roll towards _her_ left immediately afterwards, she rapidly increased the distance between them before separating her legs so that with a kind of break-dancing look she was able to swing herself back up and onto her feet again.

Opting to forgo any kind of flashy maneuver of his own, Inuyasha slowly climbed to his feet, the look in his eyes promising pain.

“Playtime’s over, bitch.”

Charging at full speed, he aimed straight for her head with both hands, mindset on grabbing her by the hair and slamming her pretty little face down into a knee, but he never got to execute that plan because as he reached up towards her head with both hands his eyes opened wide in surprise at how she quickly reached for both of his wrists with her own hands, sidestepping his path and twisting her body around in such a way that she caused him to flip over himself. Blinking up at the stars it took Inuyasha a moment to realize that he was now the one lying flat on his back, and then a moccasin-clad foot was pressed against his throat, the bitch’s smug visage grinning down at him.

“Say ‘uncle’,” she repeated teasingly, amusement sparkling in her blue-gray eyes.

Kagome had to admit it, at least to herself; she was having a good time. It’d been a while since she’d had a decent sparing partner. There was no sport in it if the person you were fighting wasn’t actually capable of getting one up on you. She didn’t think he was _really_ trying to kill her, but she knew she couldn’t take any chances, and that just got her blood pumping all the faster.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, couldn’t help noticing the amusement in her eyes, and his own golden honey orbs opened wider in astonishment.

_So it’s like that, huh?_ he thought, amused himself despite it all.

Just who had been playing with whom?

_Keh, this bitch is stronger than she looks_ …

Smirking then, Inuyasha reached up with both hands and grabbed her ankle, while at the same time demonstrating that she wasn’t the only one who knew a few advanced maneuvers by retracting his own legs and kicking out so that he jumped his body up and forward, back onto his feet, his grip never loosening from where he held her ankle, causing Kagome to struggle to not completely lose her balance and fall as she hopped up and down on her other foot.

Then with a teasing edge, she hummed, “Uh-uh-uh…” in a negative fashion, like he shouldn’t have done that, as she quickly jumped up with her free foot, pulling herself closer to him by the leg he held to deliver a solid kick to the face.

Inuyasha released her then, or more like shoved her away from him, hoping she’d fall on her ass although unsurprisingly she flipped midair to land on her feet again.

“Thought only cats always landed on their feet,” he gibed, rubbing his cheek. She merely shrugged with a playful smirk, not taking the bait to bristle at the species-oriented insult.

Laughing a bit despite himself, Inuyasha wasn’t done with her yet, adjusting his jaw for a moment before shaking it off and preparing to jump right back into the thick of things. But a sudden scent on the breeze quickly had him halting his attack, his smirk widening as his eyes flashed to red and back for a second.

“Well, it’s been fun, Poochie, but I gotta fly.”

Grinning wickedly, he hissed, large fangs exposed in his mouth as his eyes flashed back to red moments before he turned and disappeared into the night.

Kagome quickly caught the same scent he had and her own eyes widened in panic.

“No! Not that one!”

`````````````````````````````

Dropping down in front of his prey, he smirked at the way the ‘schoolgirl’ gasped in surprise at the sight of his terrifying visage. Normally he would have just followed her until they were in a safer location; he didn’t really like nabbing girls right off the street in plain sight. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was desperate to sink his fangs into her delectable flesh. Scooping her up, he ran, a firm hand slapped over her mouth preventing her from crying out.

Tears stung the back of Rin’s eyes as her attacker, who was clearly not human, ran off with her into the night, wondering if this was really how it was going to end. She’d always felt like she’d been living on borrowed time ever since she hadn’t died in what would have been a horrible camping tragedy thirteen years ago.

She and her family had been camping up in the nearby mountains when a crazed, rabid wolf had attacked them out of nowhere. It had gone straight for her, most likely deciding she made the easiest prey at her size, and her parents and older brother had been unable to fight it off, only succeeding in getting their own injuries before it had turned back on her again. She’d gotten more than a little torn up throughout the ordeal, but right when she’d thought the death blow was about to be delivered another wolf had jumped on the scene, one that had had an intelligence behind its gaze that Rin had known, even at age eight, was not natural.

There was no doubt in Rin’s mind that the mysterious black wolf had saved her life, fighting off the other wolf to the death. Upon its victory, the black wolf had glanced directly at her before disappearing into the trees. She would never forget how _human_ those blue-gray eyes had looked.

Now, though, it really did seem as if her life was about to come to an end, as she turned to stare with fright into the _crimson_ eyes of her abductor.

“Trick or Treat…” Inuyasha purred viciously as he caught her gaze, licking his lips hungrily while glancing sideways to meet her eyes with a wink.

Rin whimpered.

Coming to a stop in another dark alleyway, in a business district that was presently closed for the night but tomorrow morning would be bustling with activity, Inuyasha figured they were in a safe enough location. Nobody was around to hear her now if she screamed, but tomorrow morning somebody would find her for sure; he’d leave her in plain sight. He wouldn’t take enough to kill her, but she’d probably pass out, and tomorrow morning when she told the authorities ‘what’ had attacked her, thanks to the holiday, nobody would ever believe he had actually been a _real_ vampire. It was too perfect.

_I’m going to die_ … the twenty-one-year-old thought, too scared to move as he placed her on her feet, closing the gap between them with fangs bared.

A loud, terrifying growl pulled both vampire and victim from their respective thoughts and then suddenly, before Inuyasha even had time to react, a large black wolf slammed into his side. With her attacker knocked down, Rin scrambled for freedom before her captor could react, her eyes opening wide in shock at the sight of the large black wolf glancing her way with concerned, blue-gray eyes.

_It…it’s the same wolf_ …

She would worry about how that was possible later, as she took off like a bat outta hell down the alley and towards the main street.

“Fucking _bitch!”_ Inuyasha roared as he climbed to his feet, glaring daggers at the four-legged creature before him.

The wolf’s lips pealed back in a vicious snarl, revealing fangs that looked just as deadly as his own.

“Oh it’s _on_ now,” he said before charging, barreling headlong into the wolf and wrapping his arms around her torso.

Unhesitantly, Inuyasha sunk his fangs into Kagome’s lower back, although he didn’t actually swallow any of her blood. The move earned a loud yelp from the wolf, but she wouldn’t go down so easily, bucking and throwing herself onto her back to smash his head into the pavement, forcing him to release her. Turning, she aimed for the throat, drawing some blood of her own, though she also knew not to swallow any of it.

Inuyasha revealed the true level of his brute strength, then, by reaching for her jaw with each hand and physically prying her mouth open against her resistance. Elbowing her in the ribs, he jumped to his feet in the moment that she had the wind knocked out of her, and getting his bearings he was prepared when she lunged again, deflecting her bite by spinning around and shoving her body aside with a well timed kick.

Growling, Kagome charged at him once more, but then quickly faking left she darted right, zipping past him and launching herself up towards the side wall of the alley to springboard off the old brick and gain height, aiming for his back. She landed with both front legs hooked over his shoulders, sinking her teeth into the back of his neck, and crying out, it was Inuyasha’s turn to let himself fall backwards, smashing her below him as they both hit the pavement hard. The time for fancy acrobatics was over.

Sitting up on his ass Inuyasha reached behind himself with both hands and physically pried Kagome off of him again, throwing her over his shoulder and tossing her towards the other end of the alley.

“I wasn’t even going to kill her,” he said then, his voice low and deep as he slowly rose to his feet. “But now, I _will_ kill _you,_ ” he added, charging again.

Timing it right as he lunged for her, Kagome leapt over his head, jumping off of his back to push herself further away from him, gaining distance between them so that she could have time to think. He was powerful; too powerful. She’d ripped the throats out of more than a few vampires in her twenty-eight years on Earth, and never before had any of them _ever_ been able to pry open her jaw as this one had just done, twice.

_Shit, this is bad_ …

Staying focused, Kagome glared at the undead man standing before her, gauging his every little move.

Inuyasha had just about had it with this bitch. He’d put down his fair share of dogs before, but this bitch was giving him a run for his money. She must've been from an old, _pure_ family, he realized. The further down the generation line you went with purebloods on both sides, the stronger they got, he’d learned in his dealings with wolves over the centuries.

A werewolf could breed with a human, once, and the demon blood would live on into the next generation, producing not some type of hybrid but instead just weaker werewolf children. Breeding with a human _again_ , though, would mean human offspring, or if that half-human werewolf child mated another werewolf, instead, then the demon side would live on, although the bloodline would remain irreparably weakened down that branch of the family tree. The more times a human was added into the mix, the weaker that family line would get, and for that reason there were a few clans that insisted on staying pure, wolf mated to wolf, and their cubs were _strong_.

Still, that didn’t mean she could actually take him out. He was over three hundred years old for a very simple reason; nobody had ever been able to kill him.

“I gotta say, Blue, you put up one hell of a fight, but it’s time for animal control to step in.”

Kagome bristled at his tone, her ears folding back on her head as she bared her teeth.

_Just what is he planning?_

Suddenly, Inuyasha ran forward, spinning and shedding his trench coat along the way. Growling, Kagome charged, but ended up getting a mouthful of cloth, and the next thing she knew his large jacket was draped over her body, covering her head. She couldn’t see the blow coming that knocked her on her side, and the next thing she knew there was a pair of fangs pressed against her windpipe. She might have been able to knock him off of her, in theory, but in reality to attempt shoving him away from her with her feet would probably only ensure getting her throat ripped out. She couldn’t move. He’d won.

“Change back,” she heard him order her then through his grip of her, his words muffled but understandable.

She whimpered, trying to acknowledge her submission to him.

He pressed down just a bit harder, sick of the canine shit.

“Change back or I end this here and now.”

Hearing her whimper a second time, Inuyasha was reluctantly about to make good on his threat when he suddenly felt it, the shifting of the body below him, as her form morphed and readjusted itself, turning back into a woman. A _naked_ woman. He quickly released her neck, kneeling over her with wide eyes.

“What?” Kagome snapped irritably as he gawked down at her nude form.

Self-consciously, she drew his coat more fully over herself like a blanket.

“Did you think our clothes just magically got absorbed into our fur or something? I just ruined my favorite pair of jeans, thanks to you.”

He had known that werewolves were forced to shed their clothing when they transformed, of course, he just hadn’t been expecting her to be so goddamned fucking sexy. Her body was perfect.

Shaking his momentary stupor free, then, a wicked smirk was quick to spread across his lips, his fangs still prominent, eyes still glowing red.

“My my, but are _you_ a tasty little morsel,” he spoke through his grin as though he were the wolf, as if she were about to comment on what big teeth he had. “Maybe fasting tonight won’t be so bad, after all, if you help me sate a _different_ kind of hunger,” he purred evilly, and Kagome’s face went white at his words.

“Don’t you _dare!”_ she shrieked, kicking out and nailing him hard right between the legs.

He couldn’t help closing his eyes as he cringed at the strike, closing both hands into fists at his sides as he refused to reach for himself and curl over into a ball like a part of his subconscious wanted to do. He might’ve been a three-century-old demon, but he was still a _guy_ , and that had fucking hurt!

Seizing her opportunity, Kagome scrambled to her feet in his moment of distraction, no longer worried about her lack of dress as she braced herself for their fight to renew. She was surprised, though also marginally relieved, when upon opening his eyes they were their previous, golden color. She had thought for sure that she had just signed her death warrant with that stunt.

“Now…” he started slowly, his grin revealing a fangless mouth. “Where were we?”

Rising to his feet, he swept wide with his right foot and kicked his coat, tossing it aside, not wanting it to get in the way right now as he then charged the naked girl before him, having every intention of making good on his threat though that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with her first. She had successfully screwed him out of his dinner for the night, and after he’d had every intention of obeying the unwritten rule of not _killing_ any humans on that holiest of nights. So for screwing him over she deserved to get screwed in return, he decided then.

It’d almost been longer than he could remember since the last time he’d been with a woman, his mother having taught him never to play with his food. He’d never slept with a human woman since being turned, uninterested in seducing _or_ raping what he considered to be livestock, and neither had he ever found one interesting enough to turn. He knew all new vampires _came_ from said livestock, but he’d just never been able to look at a human woman and consider her potential bride material.

As for preexisting female vampires, they were usually loyal to the one who’d sired them, and so were unavailable for his purposes. He’d had a few hookups over the centuries from independent vampiresses, but they were few and far between. The she-wolf before him had proven to be useful to work out his earlier frustrations on, though, and so he was sure she could help him with a few other ‘frustrations’ of a different nature as well. Plus there was also something naughty and forbidden about the idea of fucking a werewolf, and so now he wanted to check it off his bucket list.

Aiming a low upper cut towards her stomach, intent on knocking the air from her lungs, Kagome somehow managed to sidestep just in time to dodge the swing, clasping her two hands together and swinging down hard on his back with the double fist as he passed. Spinning around himself, Inuyasha swept low again with his right foot, aiming to sweep her feet out from under her, but Kagome sprang into a series of back flips to avoid the hit, putting a fair amount of distance between them.

Trying hard not to get distracted by the sight of her jiggling boobs and flashing triangle of black curls, Inuyasha shook his lust free just enough to concentrate as he charged again, though she’d seen his momentary distraction and immediately tried to exploit it.

_I may be a wolf, but he's the dog chasing after pussy..._

Getting brave, and bold, Kagome decided to give Inuyasha what he was looking for as she ran right for him as he ran towards her, diving forward into a handstand and pushing off so that she launched herself right for him feet first, legs apart. Shocked by the unexpected move, and the unexpected view, Inuyasha couldn’t react quickly enough and the next thing he knew the bitch’s legs were wrapped around his neck at the knees as she hung from his shoulders, her bare pussy close enough to taste on the air. The next thing he knew after _that_ she was pulling herself up into a crunch and head-butting him, and if there was another thing he’d learned about werewolves over the years it was that they had _very_ thick skulls.

Undeniably disoriented, he easily lost his balance when Kagome quickly lowered herself back down again, hanging upside down along the front of his body by her knees, her ankles locked behind his back for support. Then she was pulling herself up once more and bashing her forehead against his a second time, and he lost his ability to stay on his feet, falling backwards to smash the back of his head against the pavement. He couldn’t decide which side of his skull hurt more.

He lied there disoriented for several moments longer, the woman having rolled away from him during the fall so that her legs didn’t get trapped underneath his body. He was in more than mild shock over what had just happened. In all of his years fighting werewolves and other demons, nothing had ever been able to get one up on him before.

_But on the other hand..._ he thought bemusedly then, _...none of them had ever been a sexy, naked woman before._

It had an ironic touch of humor to it that ultimately, it was going to be his lingering human manhood that led to his demise.

_I ain’t dead yet,_ he thought then with conviction, prepared for the bitch to attempt a final deathblow that he would find a way to block, no matter what.

He was _not_ excepting the woman crouching naked above him to say in a commanding voice, “How about we level the playing field?” as she proceeded to rip his shirt in half before he could even think to resist her.

“Somebody’s a horny little bitch,” he teased then, finally gaining enough of himself to shove her away from him and off to the side, shrugging out of the tattered remains of his t-shirt as he rose to his feet to reveal a chiseled, flawless chest and abs. “I’m gonna enjoy breaking you in, like a new pair of shoes.”

Shivering at his words, though almost in a _good_ way, Kagome honestly didn’t know what was wrong with her, aside from the fact that the man she’d been fighting off and on for well over an hour now was, admittedly, pretty damn hot. It also gave her an ego boost to see how undeniably her naked body had flustered him. That realization left her feeling more empowered than vulnerable.

So sure, the guy had told her he was planning on raping her, but he had to _catch_ her, first. A human woman would be more scared, unquestionably, but she was not a human, now was she? Her demonic side could appreciate the game of dominance.

Kagome knew that if the vampire before her _really_ wanted to kill her she would already be dead. He’d already won _that_ battle. Instead, it was like they really were in a playful sparring match, giving it their all but then refusing to deliver the final deathblow when the opportunity presented itself. He had even reversed his own transformation afterward so that they were back on even terms again. It was like a game, he’d won round one and so now this was round two, with his eyes on a different prize. She had protected her life, but could she protect her virtue?

Too bad for him she wasn’t a virgin, which he might or might not find out. With a mental shrug, Kagome was sure that if she met him again on any other night he wouldn’t hesitate to take things more seriously, he wouldn’t show mercy if he got her in another throat-lock, but as it was, it _was_ Halloween, and so apparently the guy did have some semblance of honor, after all.

As did she, since she too could have ended it in that moment if she’d wanted to, though she’d decided to merely tear off his shirt instead of ripping his throat out, wanting to rip _something,_ and also wanting to see more of that sexy body of his since he was getting his fill of ogling _her_ , raping her with his eyes at the very least. Even though she was sure he wouldn’t really kill her, she wasn’t so foolish as to think he wouldn’t make good on his threat to do things _other_ than kill her, if given the chance, but while a part of her wanted to throw up at the very idea of touching him in such a way, another part of her couldn’t help daring him to try it.

“Didn’t know you were into bestiality,” she replied then, standing proudly before him without trying to conceal any of her body from his view.

Her comment earned an arched eyebrow in response before he merely shrugged it off, casually stating, “I’ll try anything once.”

“It would only _be_ once, and then we’d both learn how long it takes a vampire to bleed to death from having his dick ripped off.”

“Ooo-hoo, feisty little thing,” he chuckled in response, smirking and shaking his head in amusement. “But here...” he added then. “Since you said you wanted to level the playing field...”

At those words, Inuyasha kicked off his shoes, revealing he wasn’t wearing socks, before then reaching for the fly of his jeans, swiftly shedding those as well to reveal he also didn’t have any underwear on.

As Kagome’s eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of his naked perfection, she found herself mentally cursing herself and questioning why the _hell_ she had thought that getting him naked too would be a good idea. Sure, it leveled the playing field. Now she was just as distracted as he was. Not to mention it would certainly function as a time saver on his end. Oops?

Still, that body…

_Hot damn_ … she groaned to herself in appreciation, her expression betraying her thoughts.

“All right, things’re gettin’ interesting now,” he said through a laugh at the look on her face, clapping his hands together in a show of being ready to get down to business.

She couldn’t have agreed more.

Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, and bite marks, all of which were healing right before her eyes, his body was flawless. Of course, Inuyasha’s thoughts were running along similar lines. Although he was trying to stay casual about it and tease her like the monster taunting his prey that he wanted to think he still was, there was no denying just how fucking sexy the woman standing before him truly was, even with her few mild injuries.

Despite the fact that she wasn’t really a human woman, she certainly _looked_ like one, and the part of him that was more male than monster was reacting accordingly. The stench of wolf was a constant reminder of what she really was, of course, and a part of him felt repulsed at the very thought of touching such a creature _at all_ , let alone sexually, but on the other hand, he had been human once upon a time, and so allowing himself to think with _that_ part of his brain, along with a smaller head that was rapidly taking all of his blood _away_ from his brain, Inuyasha suddenly snarled with lust in his eyes before charging.

With stormy eyes opening wide in surprise and a hint of fear, Kagome bolted on instinct at the sight of the _aroused_ man giving chase, desperately trying to gather her scrambled thoughts to figure out the best course of action. She supposed that she too could just run out towards the street, as Rin had done, but that seemed like the coward’s way out to the demonic side of her that wanted to stay and fight. Besides, the street was in the other direction; her brilliant ass had just run straight into a dead end.

Seeing the back wall of the alley rapidly approaching as she charged, she timed it right and launched herself up towards the wall, managing to run up it a few steps before gravity won out over inertia and she was forced to kick off, launching herself into a back flip to push away from the wall as far as possible, successfully sailing over Inuyasha’s head in a backward somersault to land on her feet on the other side of him.

He was prepared for the move that time, though, and quickly reacted by throwing himself into his own cartwheel, having gauged her trajectory to quickly dive and flip towards where she’d be landing, delivering a hard open-handed hit to the center of her chest with his right hand while simultaneously sweeping his left foot into the back of her legs before she had a chance to get her bearings...and down she went.

Collapsing himself on top of her sideways like a wrestler pinning his opponent to the mat, he smirked as she only grunted under the force of his weight landing on top of her rather than crying out helplessly like a scared little girl. It got a little boring hearing emotional females sniffle and beg for their lives night after night, though granted this situation was definitely different since she wasn't his prey in _that_ sense. A woman who could actually fight back was a refreshing change, but if he tried to feed from this one it would make him sick.

That was all right, though. He wasn’t hungry for blood any longer. He would feed from her in a _different_ way.

Maneuvering his right hand down between her legs, he laughed openly at the panicked look that flashed across the wench’s face.

“Relax, puppy...” he cooed condescendingly. “I don’t have any claws, I won’t hurt ya,” he said, as he started pressing his middle and index fingers inside of her.

“Get _off_ of me!” Kagome shouted, struggling below him for more than one reason.

She refused to be dominated by this man in such a way, but yet the simple touch felt _so good_ …

She had also already submitted to him, back when he’d had her in a throat-lock, and so on an instinctive level, a large part of her wanted to bare her throat to him and submit again in that moment, too, but she still had too much pride to just roll over so easily. Finally, it was her pride as an alpha female that won out. He should have killed her when he’d had the chance. Letting her live meant that _he_ had submitted to _her_. He’d shown mercy, and that would be his downfall, or so she told herself.

Deciding then not to give up so easily, she made her move. Even though it opened herself up to him even more, she opened her legs, doing her best to ignore the sinfully delightful feeling of his fingers pushing fully inside of her as she separated her legs while raising and folding her right one, bashing him in the side with her knee. He grunted but didn’t release his hold of her, keeping his right hand right where it was as he pressed down on her throat with his left, cutting off her air.

“You’re gonna take it and you’re gonna _like_ it,” he hissed, staring her down as his eyes flashed to red and back again to make his point, his hand never letting up the pressure on her throat.

_I'm not into asphyxiation, thanks..._

Narrowing her own eyes in defiance instead of growing more afraid as he had believed she would, Kagome pealed back her upper lip in an impressive snarl for a seemingly human girl, and then right below him she started to transform again, not going all the way though morphing herself enough that an elongated muzzle started to form on her face, enabling her to reach and chomp down on the arm that had her throat pinned.

“Ow! Fuck!”

Immediately retracting his right hand from her pussy he shoved back on her forehead, trying to pry her off of him, though it was to no avail as she sat up slightly when he pulled back, her extended jaw locked tight on his left arm. He lowered his right hand to push against her throat instead and she bit down even harder, the sound of bones cracking causing her eyes to sparkle merrily while his golden gaze widened in disbelief.

He was just about to transform, himself, and punch her in the nose at full strength, when she released him of her own volition, spitting a small mouthful of blood in his face which he instinctively reached up to wipe off with his right hand, temporarily forgetting where those fingers had just been.

_God...the smell of her..._

Certain parts of her body definitely smelled more _female_ than canine, and even though it’d been a _very_ long time since he’d last been with a woman, scent was the strongest sense tied to memory. He’d like to make some _new_ memories, with her.

His erection, which had deflated slightly when she’d made a chew toy out of him, was instantly back with a vengeance, and then before Kagome could even think of scrambling out from under him in his temporary moment of distraction, he was leaning back over her with his right hand fisted in her hair, pulling her still partially transformed face in for a rough kiss.

Shocked, Kagome lost her rage along with her transformation, momentarily unable to process just what was happening. Inuyasha immediately took full advantage of her more human-like face to deepen the kiss, tasting faint traces of his own blood in her mouth which he immediately laid claim to, cleaning away the remnants of his own essence to finally taste that which was wholly Kagome.

He pulled away from her with a loud noise of disgust.

“Ewww...dog breath,” he gibed, hoping to regain the upper hand over her both mentally and emotionally as the powerful male and dominant demon race that he was. She would cower below him and know his strength.

Instead, she made her own noise of disgust, smacking her mouth with a crinkled face as she grumbled, “Yeah? Well you taste like a fucking corpse.”

Laughing despite himself, Inuyasha had to admit that he was having a really good time playing around with this bitch. Adjusting his position still lying partially on top of her so that he was now straddling her legs with his own, his erection brushing up against her pussy though he couldn’t enter her at that angle, with her legs now closed below him, his grin widened and became more sinister at the look of understanding that slowly spread across the beautiful face staring up at him in shock and horror.

“Any last words?” he teased, holding her down with both of his hands pinning her own arms, his left arm weak and in pain with blood trailing down it though it was still strong enough that he could use it to hold her down with the force of his body weight behind it as she started squirming and struggling below him.

“Fuck you,” she ground out through clinched teeth.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his eyes amused.

“You might want to rephrase that, given your current position.”

“Just get it over with.”

He pretended to look hurt at that.

“Oh, is that what you think of me? I thought you cared.”

With an unexpected hint of amusement sparkling in her own eyes, she quipped back, “Is it in yet? I can’t tell. Let me know when you’re finished.”

He was not amused.

“Okay, _bitch_ , you asked for it.”

But of course, they both knew that physically, he could not enter her from his current angle, and so they were in truth at a stalemate until he decided to shift his weight and position, a move she was certainly waiting for so that she could dislodge him. Under normal circumstances, a strong man would be able to hold a weaker woman’s arms down with one hand, pinning both of her wrists above her head and thus freeing up the use of his other hand, but even though he _was_ that strong, so was the woman below him. It took both of his hands to hold her down, keeping her two arms apart.

_She certainly ain’t a weakling_ … he thought, trying to calculate the best course of action in his mind.

His legs were opened around her body, like riding a motorcycle, and her legs were pinched tightly closed below him. He knew he could shimmy himself low enough to forcefully slip between her legs, but he would probably require at least momentary use of one of his hands to help align himself at her entrance.

Concentrating as he was on trying to figure out the best set of movements to quickly accomplish what he wanted to do, he failed to notice it as the woman stopped her struggles, ceasing his physical need to hold her down with maximum strength. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, he unconsciously lessened his hold on her arms, just slightly, but it was enough to have Kagome internally smirking in victory.

Finally making the decision that the best way to do it would be to pry her legs open with his own legs, keeping his hands right where they were, he shifted his focus onto the lower parts of their bodies, shimmying his legs in between her own as he lowered his body a few inches down, completely changing the angle of how he held her. Getting to the point where the head of his cock was resting at her crotch, he tried to shove himself inside without the use of his hands at all, hoping he could wiggle his hips around until he landed at the right angle, and that was when Kagome made her move.

Able to sit up partially now that he wasn’t pushing down with as much of his weight along her upper body, she quickly pulled herself up into a crunch and head butted him a third time, the sensation like a hammer coming down on the top of his skull. The physical jar and surprise from the attack was all she needed to get the upper hand, as she shifted her legs into an even wider stance and bent her knees, planting her feet flat on the ground and arching her back until she successfully threw the two of them into a sideways tumble, coming out on top as _he_ was now the one lying flat on _his_ back below her.

Since he had already maneuvered his legs in between her own she was also now the one straddling him, and her arms, which he had always maintained at least a loose grip on, she’d managed to twist and flip just enough, twirling her wrists so that she dislodged his hold of her only to grab on to his arms herself in return. Now he was the one looking up at her in wide-eyed shock as she crouched over him, _her_ fists pinning _his_ arms to the pavement, her hot pussy burning the underside of his cock.

_Oh fuck me..._ he groaned in his mind. _Heh, yes please_.

As if reading his thoughts, she arched an eyebrow at him.

“What, you’re not even going to buy me dinner first?”

“Why should I?” he quipped back, pointing out, “You took away _my_ dinner, so it looks like we’re both going hungry tonight.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that...” Kagome cooed, before surprising them both by leaning forward and down for another kiss.

He _did_ taste like a corpse to her tongue, and that was more than a little disturbing, a powerful reminder of their unnatural union, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing the man below her was doing the same.

Inuyasha eagerly returned her kiss, despite the fact that she tasted like he was Frenching a dog. He knew that neither of their two races would taste or smell off to a human, it was just something about their own species that had them reacting negatively to a member of the opposite race. And they _were_ opposites, but also equals in a way, and despite his better judgment he found himself drawn to her even more so in that moment because of the naughty ‘forbiddenness’ that went along with it. He was fairly certain by that point that he and the woman currently stretched out on top of him were more or less evenly matched.

Sure, there had been at least once or twice when he could have killed her and had chosen not to, but if he were to be brutally honest with himself, she had also gotten one up on him more than once as well, and he wasn’t so convinced that he was only still alive in that moment from successfully fighting her off. She could choose to kill him in that precise instant, for example. He knew she could transform again at will and she could very easily rip his throat out in their current position. He was certain she knew it, too, but it would appear as if neither one of them honestly had the desire to kill the other person on that night.

Though he was both curious and eager to learn what she _did_ have the desire for, if that kiss of hers was any indication.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” she stated a minute later, finally breaking away from the kiss in at least _her_ need for air.

Remaining silent, he arched his own eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“You. Will. Not. Rape. Me.”

With those words she quickly shifted and moved herself lower along his body, immediately ensuring that he wouldn’t pull a repeat of her own maneuver to dislodge her as she reached for his nutsack with her right hand and gripped it in a tight fist while simultaneously shoving the middle finger of her left hand fully up his ass.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head in disbelief at the unexpected move. He had been too stunned and still swooning from their kiss to bother trying to fight her off when she had first started shifting, having believed that she was only getting up and away from him and deciding that he would let her go. Perhaps he would have tried to resist if he’d known what she had actually planned on doing, but now it was too late, and his erection was throbbing almost painfully from the teasing sensation of her finger brushing up against his prostate as she wiggled the invading digit around.

He just knew that his manhood was going to be his undoing...

“Relax, I don’t have claws...in _this_ form,” she cooed patronizingly.

“Fucking bitch...” he panted as she started pumping her finger in and out of his ass, resigned to his fate. “If you’re going to leave me like this then just rip it off already, it’d be less agonizing in the long run.”

Kagome grinned in triumph. She _literally_ had him by the balls, and so now he was at her mercy.

“Who said I was going to leave you hanging?” she questioned with a knowing sparkle in her eyes that had him gulping as he tilted his head to gaze down the length of his body at her.

He didn’t know if he should feel scared or aroused by what she’d just said, unsure if she meant her words literally or figuratively, and he could tell that she was just eating up having the upper hand on him, in more ways than one.

Finally, Kagome’s own bodily needs won out. He’d only stoked the fire when he’d fingered her before, the she-wolf having already been at odds with herself and her desire from the moment she’d first caught sight of his unnatural perfection, and she knew in that moment that she wanted to feel more of him, but it would be on _her_ terms.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t let you _fuck_ me, I just said I wouldn’t let you _rape_ me,” she pointed out then, giving his balls a painful squeeze as she pulled her finger out of his ass before quickly climbing back up the length of his body before he could protest.

The next thing Inuyasha knew, her right hand was fisting his cock, and she was lowering herself on top of him.

“You can’t rape the willing,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha immediately understood, it was being _overpowered_ that she had been fighting against.

“My mistake,” he answered with a hiss and groan of pleasure, in no position to say or do anything that might possibly upset her.

Now, she was the one in control.

Normally he would be just as against the submissive position as she had been, but in that moment he couldn’t think as the feel of her tight pussy engulfing his cock wiped all other thoughts from his mind. In that moment he didn’t give a shit who was in charge of whom; he just wanted sex.

As her body fully encased his, the underside of her thighs resting snugly against his hips, Inuyasha reached up with both hands and gently cupped her waist. Theoretically he could punch her, rip her guts out, roll them both over again and painfully take control of their joining, but he did none of those things as he instead merely held her, hissing in delight as she immediately started raising and lowering herself over him.

It figured she wasn’t a virgin. Nobody as hot as her could have gone for so long without sex. Despite her obvious experience, though, her slow movements were really starting to grate on his nerves. Then she came to a complete stop, her knowing eyes smirking down at him playfully.

“Bitch...” he growled in warning, thrusting his hips up and bouncing her in his lap.

“My name’s Kagome,” she replied defiantly, raising herself off of him a little until his cock was halfway withdrawn from her body.

Rolling his eyes, and not from sensory overload, he raised his hips up again, shoving himself back inside before grinding against her slowly, teasing her clit with his pelvic bone and eliciting a moan from her lips.

“Well, _Kagome..._ ” he said with a condescending bite, “...if you want this experience to remain pleasant for you, I suggest you stop fucking around and get to the _fucking_.”

Shifting her legs to lower herself back down, he complied with her seeming compliance, lowering his ass to the pavement, as she remained sitting fully on him while he remained fully within her. Smirking down at him with twinkling eyes, then, she surprised him by clamping down her internal muscles over his throbbing cock, squeezing him almost to the point of pain. Almost. He liked it rough.

“And _I_ suggest you be a good little corpse and lie stiff, Dracula. Be grateful that I got horny, otherwise I would have bitten it off instead of mounting you.”

Unflustered by her irrelevant shoulda-woulda-coulda threat, since she _had_ mounted him rather than biting it off, he mirrored her smirk and replied with, “My name’s Inuyasha.”

Smiling sweetly, to the point where it almost looked evil, Kagome raised herself back up again, while maintaining the insanely tight grip her inner muscles had over his sensitive schlong. He hissed with eyes pinched shut as she promptly lowered herself back down over him, still just as tight. Over and over, every thrust felt like breaking a virgin; if she weren’t so wet she would’ve been giving him rope burns.

_Damn, does this bitch do kegels on a daily basis or what the fuck?!_

Losing herself to her bliss, Kagome didn’t remember closing her eyes or tilting her head back, though when Inuyasha’s hands tightened on her waist to the point where she couldn’t move she opened her eyes to gaze down at him first in anger, then in amusement from the almost desperate look in his eyes.

“Uncle!” he breathed out in a rush of air, his voice strained, and she actually laughed, the action causing his eyes to roll back in his head for non-emotional reasons.

Releasing the extra pressure, then, Kagome resumed her momentum without it feeling to Inuyasha like she was trying to rip his dick off with her pussy. With it no longer feeling like she was trying to siphon the cum right out of him, he lightened his grip on her waist, gently helping her along while raising his hips slightly to meet her thrusts. It felt good, but it was also _boring_.

As previously stated, he liked it rough.

Finally, he did roll them both over, and was not surprised when Kagome didn’t resist against the maneuver. Pinning both of her hands above her head with his own, the move was much less hostile than it could have been, and it was clear she wasn’t trying to fight him from the way her legs lifted to hook around his backside.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun, but now it’s _my_ turn,” he told her in a soft yet commanding tone of voice. “Just because this isn’t rape anymore doesn’t mean I’ll let _you_ remain the dominant one.”

Having proven her point, successfully initiating the joining under her own terms and then maintaining control for the first few minutes, Kagome had no qualms with letting the man above her have his own way now, and he didn’t hesitate to kick things up a notch, quickly retracting his hips to slam himself home over and over again at a rapid pace. He wasn’t gentle in the slightest, and her back scraped against the pavement she lied upon with every trust.

She was loving every minute of it.

It’d been a while since she’d had a good romp in the hay, and so sure, there wasn’t any actual hay around right then, but that was just a technicality. She didn’t regret her decision to have fun with him. Halloween had already been her favorite holiday, but now it was official.

Maybe, if he hadn’t moved on with the others by then, she’d sniff him out _next_ Halloween.

No similar thoughts about possibly seeing Kagome again in the future were running through Inuyasha’s mind in that moment, but that was only because the _only_ thoughts running through his mind were about how fucking fantastic her pussy felt. Having sex, Inuyasha quickly discovered, was just like riding a bicycle. Even though it’d been well over a century since the last time he’d gotten laid, that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was doing.

In fact, it only made him that much more aggressive. His thrusts were downright punishing, and he grunted things like “Fucking bitch,” under his breath as he pounded into her with abandon. The Seether song ‘Fuck me like you hate me’ came to mind for the girl below him, enduring every brutal thrust with a grunt of pain and pleasure. The pain came from the way he was holding her down, and the way her back scraped against the pavement, but she was in no position to complain when every thrust left her seeing more stars than just the ones twinkling down at her from the heavens above.

“Demonic scum,” she bit back, tilting her head back in a silent scream with eyes pinched shut as a particularly powerful thrust at her words had him hitting something buried deeply within that nobody had ever touched before. “Fucking pathetic piece of undead testosterone trash,” she snarled, gasping for breath, and he chuckled, easily playing along.

“Flea-bitten mongrel,” he grumbled, shifting his hold so that both of her wrists were pinned above her head with only his right hand – which he knew she could easily break free from – as he took his left hand and used it to grab a hold of her right breast, tightening his grip to the point of pain. “You need a dental chew,” he added, before slamming his mouth back down onto hers for another kiss.

Kagome immediately melted into the kiss, and she couldn’t help but notice when the pressure on her breast eased up to no longer be painful, as he gently palmed the sensitive globe, teasingly pinching her erect nipple. He was also coating her in his own blood, the healing bite mark on his left arm only having recently stopped bleeding, but in that moment she didn’t care. Arching her back, she shoved her breast more fully into his hand, encouraging him to grip it more tightly again.

She liked it rough, too.

Pulling back from the kiss after a moment, Inuyasha released her breast and hands at the same time, shifting his right hand to rest on the pavement beside her so that he could lift himself up a little while reaching for her right hand with his left, leaving her left arm completely unrestrained as he grabbed her right hand and brought it down to where their bodies were connected.

“Touch yourself,” he murmured, and she was caught off guard, not by the command itself, but by how gently it had been uttered. “If we’re gonna do this, then let’s do it right.”

Her eyes widened in mild surprise, touched – no pun intended – that he actually gave a shit about her own pleasure. The realization that he wanted her to finish with him...

Wordlessly, she complied.

Keeping himself up at a slight angle to give her hand room to work, Inuyasha immediately started thrusting into her harder and harder, once again hitting that certain special something that lied buried deeply within. He’d seen the way her eyes had opened wide before pinching shut in pleasured shock when he’d hit it the first time; he was a fast learner.

It didn’t take Kagome long to reach completion with her own fingers that knew what they were doing combined with the torturously pleasurable thrusts of her forbidden lover, and before she even knew what was happening she felt it, as her orgasm raced through her body at lightening speed. Gasping her lover’s name, her left hand reached for and clamped on to his right arm, holding on to him for support as wave after wave of euphoric bliss crashed over her.

Feeling the hot, wet body that was wrapped around him so perfectly squeeze and contract until her pussy held him so tightly that he almost couldn’t move, combined with the wondrously unexpected sound of his own name leaving her lips on a gasp, that was all it took for Inuyasha to lose it next, in the most spectacular of ways.

The main reason why vampire/human hybrids were practically nonexistent was because male vampires, while technically able to breed with human females, did not possess the natural instinct to procreate via sex. The desire to breed, to create more vampires, was embedded in the drive to _bite_ , which was euphoric in and of itself, and so because of that biological change, the urge to bite was often linked with orgasm, the act of sex itself becoming foreplay to the feeding...for those who _did_ play with their food, at least.

He had never been interested, but vampires who did mate with humans almost always either turned them, or killed them, and so since he’d never had any inkling to actually _turn_ anyone – perhaps he would have wanted to turn his wife he’d had one, but his bitch of a fiancée had left him long before then – he had always opted to skip the foreplay altogether and get right down to business, as it were, caring much more about the blood than getting his rocks off.

Which meant he’d had no idea going in just _how_ strong the urge to bite after sex actually was, since he’d never felt it before. That urge wasn’t present when having sex with a fellow vampire, but apparently it _was_ when the girl was a werewolf. Somehow though, in that moment, as his eyes shifted to crimson and long, aching fangs grew in his mouth, Inuyasha miraculously managed to keep _just_ enough of his awareness to know that he _could not_ drink from the woman below him. Enough werewolf blood would actually be fatal to a vampire; it was poison.

Probably one of the reasons why their two species were naturally repulsed by one another, because if vampires and werewolves _got along_ and had sex together on a regular basis, that would probably cause a lot of unfortunate accidents.

Kagome gasped in shock at the sight of his snarling visage coming down for her throat, too terrified to move and positive she was about to die, but then much to her shock and relief he didn’t touch her neck, smashing his own forehead into the pavement right beside her head as he held himself down, growling viciously right next to her ear as his hips and legs shook. Finally, his orgasm faded, and able to lift his head back up to meet what he was sure would be petrified eyes, he was both surprised and confused by the look of _concern_ in her gaze.

“Are you okay?!” she asked him, and he was utterly baffled by the question.

“Aside from the fact that in mind-numbing orgasmic bliss I almost killed the both of us, yeah, I’m fine,” he answered honestly with a light chuckle, his heart warming for some reason to see the way she unexpectedly smiled up at him with a slight chuckle of her own.

Pulling out of her then, it was Inuyasha’s turn to surprise Kagome when he offered her his hand, hoisting her up onto unsteady feet. On instinct he reached for her with both hands to steady her.

“What about you, are _you_ okay?” he asked her then, and she couldn’t help shaking her head in baffled amusement.

“Since when do you even care?” she asked with a laugh, which quickly quieted at the sheepish look on his face, as he awkwardly raised a hand to rub at the back of his head.

Suddenly, the answer to her own question was obvious.

_Since we fucked_...

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she assured him then. “I heal fast.”

And it was true. Even in just the short amount of time it took them both to walk down the length of the alley towards where his discarded clothing lied, Inuyasha retrieving and donning his jeans and shoes, the scratches on Kagome’s back grew so faded you wouldn’t even see them unless you knew what you were looking for.

“Here,” he said then, handing her his coat.

Blue-gray eyes widened as she accepted the article of clothing handed to her on instinct, inspecting the garment she held with confusion and curiosity.

He merely shrugged. “Since I forced you to ruin your favorite jeans, I figured I shouldn’t force ya to go runnin’ around the city naked.”

Blushing a little, Kagome silently nodded, her expression grateful as she slipped her petite body into the oversized coat, fastening it.

“Can I ask what the big deal was with that girl?” he asked her then, and she was so surprised by his casual demeanor that Kagome actually found herself taking an uneasy step back.

“Why are you acting so normal all of a sudden? Just because we fucked suddenly you don’t want to rip my throat out anymore?”

He looked mildly offended by her words, but answered nonetheless with, “If I’d still wanted to rip your throat out I would have done so when I came.” Then getting a cocky smirk on his face, he winked at her and asked, “What? You don’t believe in love at first fuck?”

Despite herself, Kagome actually laughed at that, and easily accepting that there was a truce between the two of them now, she decided to answer his previous question.

“That girl, Rin...I guess you could say she and I have a history.”

He quirked a brow at that, and Kagome continued.

“It was thirteen years ago, and having just come into age, as it were, I was training with the elders out in the forest. We can’t turn into wolves at first, as children. Our kids, while they have wolf-like traits and sometimes act more like cubs than human kids, they’re locked in this form for survival purposes. It’s like the wolf in us _knows_ that the cubs would be vulnerable, unable to understand why they were different, unable to understand why they _must_ _not_ transform in front of humans. So we don’t gain the ability to take animal form until we’ve reached adulthood.”

Sighing, Kagome got a far off look on her face, as she turned her head to gaze in the direction of the mountain range they couldn’t really see due to the buildings blocking their view, though Inuyasha knew of those mountains and knew that that region was claimed by the wolves.

“I was fifteen, and I was struggling, unable to find myself, unable to transform. You have to _feel_ the drive, the _need_ to transform, but I was happy being a normal girl. I didn’t _want_ to be a monster. Then we caught the scent of a normal wolf, but he was sick, he had rabies. How that had happened we’ll never know, though he probably just caught it from some lower animal. My lessons were immediately put on hold as we tracked him. Normal wolves are like our cousins, sort of, and we can communicate with them to a point, but rabies makes you mad and he wasn’t answering the elders’ calls to come to us, to stay away from the human campsites.

“We gave chase. Catching up to him, we discovered with horror that we were already too late; he was attacking a family, and they had a little girl, who was screaming as he tore into her. I don’t know...something in me just snapped. I lost it, transformed, and rushed in to save her. I’d never been in a fight before in my entire life but it was like the warrior that had been living within me all along woke up from its slumber, and I won, killing the rabid wolf and saving the girl. I’ve always kind of watched out for her ever since.”

Inuyasha just stared at her in amazement. He could totally see the woman before him doing something like that. It didn’t take long for his wonder to get masked by yet another smirk, though, as he stated, “Good thing _you_ didn’t get rabies.”

Kagome just looked at him like he was an idiot. “I’ve had my shots,” she stated in a very _duh_ tone of voice.

He chuckled.

“Okay, well...obviously I can’t speak for any other vampires, we’re not very ‘pack’ oriented outside of the different families and so I doubt anyone from another clan would even listen to me if I tried to say anything. Hell, they’d probably go out of their way to attack her if I tried to tell anyone not to, just to be assholes about it, and while anyone in _my_ family would theoretically listen to me there ain’t nobody to tell, ‘cause I don’t _got_ a clan, but still, I give you my word that _I_ will never attack that girl ever again.”

Kagome smiled at his words, a genuine, heartfelt smile that caused some kind of weird fluttering feeling in his chest. What was wrong with him? She was a werewolf! He was a vampire!

But yet…

_Damn, she’s just so fucking beautiful, especially when she smiles like that_...

Especially wearing nothing but his coat.

He had to shake those thoughts free. He had only been kidding when he’d joked about love at first fuck, but it was like a part of him really _was_ drawn to her, and not just the part of him presently tucked inside his jeans. Honestly, he’d enjoyed sparring with her even before their fight had turned sexual, impressed by her speed and strength, but it was as an enemy of equal standing that he admired her abilities, considering her his equal in battle. That didn’t mean he _loved_ her.

_Though I can’t really say I hate her,_ he admitted to himself. As a general rule of thumb, vampires hated werewolves, end of story, but he would be willing to make an exception in her case.

“Kagome...” he murmured then, more talking to himself than trying to get her attention, and she blinked at him in surprise, no doubt caught off guard to hear the sound of her own name fall from his lips instead of some insult or another.

Of course, he couldn’t help remembering the sound of _his_ name falling from _her_ lips as she climaxed...

_Mind out of the gutter!_ he ordered himself, clearing his throat.

“So, uh...”

Chuckling nervously, he had a weird look in his eyes as he gazed off to the side, as if unsure of what to say next, which suddenly had Kagome’s stomach doing backflips. Whatever she’d expected would be the end result after their little romp, the awkward ‘morning after’ goodbyes of a one-night-stand wasn’t it.

“So...” Kagome spoke up herself after a moment when he stayed silent, the atmosphere between them starting to feel a little _too_ awkward. “I guess I’ll let you get back to the hunt, you know, just so long as you leave Rin along, oh and no killing on Halloween, so don’t take enough to kill.”

Sighing as her playful lecture broke the developing ice between them, he chuckled again, picking up the remains of his t-shirt to toss over his shoulder as he jokingly replied with, “Yes ma’am.”

Kagome just shook her head, amused despite herself though she was really starting to get scared, not of him, but of the way her heart was pounding, the way her stomach felt like she’d eaten a nest of butterflies.

Inuyasha could easily sense her growing agitation, and the thought that she was getting all flustered around _him_ had the ‘male’ part of his ego puffing out its feathers in a show of manliness. Still, another part of him couldn’t deny feeling a connection to her, as well. Maybe there really _was_ such a thing as ‘love at first fuck.’ Though he definitely wouldn’t go so far as to say he lovedher, he could admit, at least to himself, that he cared about her in some way, but there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

“Do you want me to walk you home?” he asked her then, his offer genuine and with no hint of playfulness or teasing in his voice. “I mean, you _are_ still only wearing a trench coat, and you smell like-”

“I’m fine,” Kagome abruptly interrupted, knowing damn well what she smelled like and also knowing that being seen _walking_ with him was the _last_ thing she needed. “I’ll go straight home and take a shower, Scout’s honor.”

“Okay, well...” _Be careful…_ he wanted to say, though he didn’t want to insult her by insinuating she needed the warning.

Besides, if she could hold her own against _him_ then he knew he really had nothing to worry about. Why he was worried in the first place he couldn’t quite put a finger on, but he was sure the feeling would go away in a few hours. The sun would be up sooner than it seemed, so if he really was going to try to grab a bite to eat before calling it a day then he needed to get a move on. He would keep his word, though; Rin was off-limits.

“See ya ‘round,” he stated then with a casual wave, turning and heading off in the direction of his present hideout without so much as a backward glance.

Holding her chest for a moment until her heartbeat felt closer to something that resembled normal, Kagome then took off in the direction of where her discarded clothing lied, which was thankfully the opposite direction from the way Inuyasha had gone. The more distance she could put between the two of them the better, as she planned on just grabbing her clothes and heading for home. She knew she needed to get back into safe territory as quickly as possible; Inuyasha had been right earlier that evening when he’d called her out on the fact that they were beyond her clan’s borders, but she had ventured outside of their territory to follow Rin, having scented that the girl was heading towards the vampires’ hunting ground.

Rin lived closer to the mountains, closer to Kagome, but the bars and nightclubs were on the other end of the small city. Rin didn’t usually go there, she wasn’t really a ‘party’ girl, though Kagome hadn’t been able to blame her for wanting to have fun on her first Halloween after turning twenty-one. She probably didn’t have to worry about Rin ever going dancing late at night ever again, though, she thought with a bittersweet smile. In the long run, Inuyasha had actually probably helped her to protect Rin, because while she’d been trying her best to guard her from the shadows she’d known that the human girl was unaware of just what kind of dangers truly lurked in the city at night, and now she was very, _very_ aware.

Unfortunately for Kagome, she was also very aware of just what kind of dangers lurked in the city at night, and presently she was feeling very vulnerable. Maybe she should have taken Inuyasha up on his offer to walk her home, after all.

Coming upon the alley where they’d first met, she scooped up and examined her torn clothing. Her undergarments were shredded, but her shirt and moccasins were actually unharmed, she noticed with a little smile. At least that was _some_ good news. Normally she would take the few seconds necessary to disrobe before turning, but she’d been in such a panic, such a desperate need to reach Rin as quickly as possible, that she hadn’t given the matter a second thought, transforming and leaping out of her clothing in a single bound to chase after Inuyasha as he’d taken the human girl and run off deeper into the city.

Sighing, Kagome noted how her jeans were split, and not just along the seams. Fingering the ruined denim with a sigh, she figured it would be more logical to just get a new pair than bother trying to repair them.

Carrying her bundle, Kagome turned and made to head off in the direction of the foothills, towards the small, exclusive gated community that rested at the edge of the forest. That was when she noticed the sudden, unmistakable stench of dead, yet living flesh, coming in and around her from all sides, and it was _not_ Inuyasha’s familiar scent.

“Well well well...” a voice spoke up from the shadows then. “What do we have here?” Stepping out into the lamplight, Kagome gulped at the sight of a male vampire with wavy jet-black hair and deep crimson eyes dressed in a long cloak of purple and black. 

“Looks like a stray dog to me,” a woman’s voice chimed in, as a female vampire with black hair up in a bun with straight bangs and red eyes wearing a white and burgundy striped dress stepped forward beside him.

‘Flight’ immediately kicking in with the prospect of being outnumbered, Kagome bolted, running as fast as her two legs would carry her. Even if they gave chase, if she could just make it to her side of the city, then _they_ would be the ones outnumbered once her pack-mates came out to play. Unfortunately, Kagome’s nose was quick to inform her that the two vampires following after her weren’t the only ones who had spotted her.

Turning a corner, she skidded to a halt at the sight of a man dressed in white with a long black braid and messy bangs.

“Well hello there,” he teased. “And just where do you think you’re off to in such a hurry?” Snapping his fingers, six more men appeared from behind dumpsters or on top of rooftops and fire escapes.

While vampires as a whole were not a ‘pack’ species like werewolves. There were individual ‘families’ that usually consisted of a leader/father (or mother) who had turned the other members of his/her family, but that was it. They were usually loyal among themselves, but to coin a phrase, there was no honor among thieves, meaning different vampires from different families often fought amongst themselves whereas werewolves usually did not, considering themselves all long-distance brothers and sisters.

But it would appear that chasing after a lone she-wolf who reeked of sex with a vampire, wearing only a trench coat that also scented strongly of that same vampire, was enough of a reason for multiple vampire clans to put their differences aside and work together rather than fighting over her.

One-on-one, Kagome wouldn’t have hesitated to take any one of these guys on, especially after coming out basically evenly matched against Inuyasha, who was _much_ stronger than most of these guys. She could tell by scent alone that some of these vampires were still a little wet behind the ears in comparison to the three-century-old demon she’d just mated with. But nine against one were _terrible_ odds, and if her ears were not deceiving her, then there were even more vampires quickly closing in on their position.

She should have realized that with it being Halloween they would all be bored, just looking for _anything_ to occupy themselves with. She made the perfect target, the perfect distraction.

_Fuck!_

Quickly throwing the clothes she held into the face of the long-haired vamp dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and pants standing before her, she immediately zipped ninety-degrees and towards the side of the nearest building, running up it and leaping off of the wall to spin around midair and take back off in the direction from which she’d come, heading straight towards the male and female pair who’d first spotted her. She’d rather face off against a family of _two_ than a band of _seven_.

Gambling that the female vampire would be weaker than the male – she had most likely been created by the male and was therefore not as old as him – Kagome charged and launched herself right for the demoness, grabbing her shoulders as she leapt at her while throwing herself forward into a tumble, into a move that would normally be meant to launch herself into a handstand. This time around she used the maneuver to shove the female vampire hard to the ground, her legs coming up overhead behind her as she released the vampiress’ shoulders and tucked her head, folding her body down and into a quick somersault to bounce back up onto her feet and keep right on running, the female vampire still lying flat on her back trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

“Pathetic,” her sire observed as he left her where she lay to quickly turn and give chase of the werewolf _bitch_ who had dared to bring her stench into _their_ half of the city, tonight of all nights.

Though, if the canine’s present odor was any indication, then she wasn’t really as hard to overpower as that little stunt had made her appear. If one vampire could successfully have his fun with her then he would be next.

True, there was no guarantee that she hadn’t ended up killing the vampire that had raped her. She _did_ smell faintly of his blood, and the fact that she was wearing his coat was an indicator in and of itself that she had in fact fought off her attacker in the end. But he knew that he was much too strong to get taken out by a mere mongrel in such a way.

Luckily for the puppy, ‘sloppy seconds’ wasn’t really his forte, and even though he had full confidence that he would be successful if he so chose, he honestly had no intention of defiling his own person with her stench in that manner. But he could definitely use a good punching bag to distract himself from his hunger pains, and she would more than suffice for that purpose.

It wasn’t long before all nine vampires were rapidly closing in on Kagome’s position, all of them with similar thoughts, some of them following in the air by leaping from rooftop to rooftop, always keeping her in their sights even if she tried to lose her ground level pursuers by zipping in and out between random buildings. It didn’t take long for two more vampires to join in on the chase, another man with a long black braid accompanied by a larger, burly man with a clean-shaven head, and they pursued her just as eagerly as the other nine.

If they had all been able to truly work together, they would certainly have already cornered her by now, but as it was, with each individual vampire, even among the families, more or less just chasing after her for their own reasons and desires, Kagome had the lingering hope of escape as they all remained chasing after her without any of them looping around to block her path and trap her in a circle as a pack of wolves would do.

That was, until she made a very unfortunate wrong turn and suddenly found herself trapped in another dead end. Unlike when Inuyasha alone had been chasing her and she’d sprung off of the back wall to fly over his head, Kagome seriously doubted any sort of acrobatic Ninjutsu would work in that moment. Besides, looking back on it, that move hadn’t even been fully successful against Inuyasha.

Gulping as she stood near frozen to the spot, her back to the wall as her soon-to-be attackers closed in on her in a formation that stretched across the entire width of the alley, forming a wall she couldn’t possibly run past, Kagome’s heart almost stopped in her chest with the horrid realization that this was it, she was about to die, and all because she’d given in to her lust to fulfill a wicked, forbidden desire.

This was all his fault!

Still, in that moment, as over half a dozen men crouched in preparation to jump her while a few others lingered back just in case she actually managed to make a break for it, one unexpected and unexplainable instinct bubbled up from deep within her very being that she just _could not_ ignore.

“INUYASHA!!!!!”

`````````````````````````````

Pausing with his hand on the door, Inuyasha turned to glance behind himself, tilting his head to cock an ear in the direction of the city.

_That’s strange_...

For a second there he’d thought he’d heard something, or more like _felt_ something, almost like a family member had called out to him beyond his hearing range but he’d still felt it in his soul, although he quickly decided that he had to be imagining things.

Such a thing was not impossible at face value, since vampire clans could typically ‘feel’ each other in such a way, but there _was_ nobody who could have called out to him like that. He had been telling the truth when he’d told Kagome that he didn’t have a family.

The vampire who’d sired him had died long ago, and while he did have a brother of sorts, another vampire who had been turned by his sire before him, Sesshoumaru had never wanted to have anything to do with him. Quite frankly the older vampire had been jealous, having figured their reign of terror was special, just he and his ‘father’ ruling the world just the two of them, and so when instead of just killing Inuyasha like normal Toga had actually turned him, Sesshoumaru had gotten understandably upset, thinking that Inuyasha was meant to be a replacement.

To that day Inuyasha still didn’t really know why Toga had sired him, since his relationship with Sesshoumaru had seemed so perfect from the stories he’d heard. Upon Toga’s death, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had agreed to go their separate ways, each becoming their own new clan leaders, as was the right of any vampire without a sire or one whose sire had set them free. He had no idea how many underlings his ‘brother’ had in that day and age, or even if the man was still alive, but Inuyasha had never felt the need or desire to turn another.He liked being a loner, and so a loner he had stayed.

Entering his ‘home’ of the moment, a particular apartment in an abandoned and condemned apartment building that housed a few random homeless humans who knew to stay the _fuck_ away from him if they wanted to keep their lives, Inuyasha chucked his ruined t-shirt in the trash before making his way over to his duffel bag and selecting another one, as well as a baby wipe to get all the dried blood off his skin first, since his apartment had no running water.

One bad thing about being a member of the undead, if you didn’t come from money to begin with then it was next to impossible to acquire a decent amount of it, or at least it was hard to _use_ extra cash to the best of one’s ability. He could easily steal enough to survive, and in fact he _had_ amassed quite a savings over the years, but not being a member of a ‘family’ meant that he wasn’t granted the benefits that came with such a status. There was nobody to help provide for him, to help him get around the ‘system’ and blend in in the human world. Hell, he didn’t even have a fake ID, or any ID at all for that matter. According to the human world he didn’t even exist.

It was a curse the younger vamps would all experience for themselves, in time, assuming they lived long enough, but for now let them continue to exist in the society that had known and accepted them when they’d been alive. Let them keep their jobs and pay their mortgages. They would have to disappear soon enough, when they didn’t age, when they didn’t die. Without the ability to reinvent yourself in the eyes of ‘Big Brother’ you had to be invisible, and _that_ was something Inuyasha had gotten very good at over the years.

He actually had over a hundred thousand dollars to his name at present, but it was all hidden away, some of it buried, some of it kept in various storage facilities that didn’t need an ID or credit card. What good was money for somebody like him, anyway? Aside from the occasional change in wardrobe, he didn’t really need cash for much of anything else. All he cared about was blood, and that was free.

_Is that really all I care about, though?_ he thought then, visions of raven hair and blue-gray eyes flashing before his own.

Sighing, Inuyasha headed back out into the night with a foreign barrage of thoughts attacking his mind and heart. It’d been so long since he’d been with a woman that he’d forgotten that sex could lead to that pesky complication otherwise known as _emotions_.

Honestly, he hadn’t really thought much about women since the day he’d died, having already been single at the time, anyway, and having had no problem with that lifestyle. He knew the traditional way male vampires usually got their wives was to turn them, to find a human you wanted and then make them immortal, but that’d always seemed so stupid to Inuyasha. Humans were _food_ , not potential spouses. So okay, all vampires had once been humans themselves and were, in a sense, cannibals, but so what? So he was a twisted, demented, vile and ruthless monster…

_Keh, tell me something I don’t know_ … he mentally chuckled as he slowly crept up and down the gradually brightening streets searching for lingering prey, bound and determined to put thoughts of Kagome out of his head for the time being.

He was surprised by the sudden lack of other vampires around in the city. While they were all solitary hunters and always tried to keep to themselves, unless there was a territory fight, he had always been able to smell them around. Where had they all gone? Though then again, it was really very late, or perhaps very early from a human’s point of view, and so maybe the other vampires had decided to call it a day and had all gone back to their respective dens by that point. It would be daylight before too much longer, the sky currently a dark, velvet blue with a spot of brighter blue and hints of orange towards the east.

Sniffing at a row of parked cars for somebody potentially ‘sleeping it off’ inside the illusionary safety of their vehicle, Inuyasha was immediately jarred out of his hunting mode by the god-awful wail of an earsplitting _howl_ ringing out deep into the night. Without allowing himself even the briefest of seconds to analyze the sound, instincts he didn’t even know he had or knew where they’d come from immediately kicked into gear as one thought and one thought only echoed loudly in his heart at the gut-wrenching sound.

_Kagome!_

`````````````````````````````

A woman with wide green eyes, dressed in a red hooded cloak, backed away slowly as her stalker moved forward, the look in his piercing sky-blue eyes promising he knew _exactly_ what he was going to do to her once he caught her.

Kouga and Ayame were immediately pulled from their play when a terrifying howl rang out into the night. Nobody in their clan would dare voice such a cry unless it were serious.

Clicking on the bedroom light, the pair stared at each other in frozen shock for only a second before immediately bolting into action, Ayame ditching her cloak along the way to reveal the skimpy dress she’d had on underneath. There was no time to change.

Running outside, they were quickly met by their neighbors as they tried to determine the direction of the howl.

“That was Kagome!” Ginta shouted, fearful for his pack-sister.

“It sounded like it was coming from that direction!” Hakkaku cried next, as they along with several others took off towards the front gate to their little community, ‘Pine Shadow Estates’ belonging to the wolves.

Inside the Higurashi household, Mrs. Higurashi was desperately trying to calm down a frantic Souta. The teenaged boy was eager to rush to his sister’s aid himself although he was still too young, not yet able to transform even despite the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“I’ll watch over him, go!” Kagome’s grandfather shouted as he ordered his daughter out of the house, a wrinkled hand latching firmly onto Souta’s arm when the boy tried to give chase after his mother.

As everyone charged the gate they were met by Kaede, the ‘property manager’ and pack elder, whose house was closest to the entrance to their estate.

“Lady Kaede, Kagome...she’s...” Kouga started, unable to finish.

The alpha-female nodded curtly, her voice commanding.

“Let’s go.”

In a flurry of movement, a riot of people shedded their clothes and then their forms, as a pack of wolves poured out onto the street, jumping over the car gate and taking off at unnatural speeds towards the sound of battle and smell of blood.

`````````````````````````````

Inuyasha raced as fast as he could toward the direction the howl had come from, though being on the other end of town meant that it still took him several minutes to get there. He finally arrived at the scene of what had obviously been a horrendous battle, tucked away from the eyes of man in the darkness of yet another alley. What was with this city and alleys, anyway?!

Approaching with caution, Inuyasha couldn’t miss the nauseating scent of Kagome’s spilt blood, although he also couldn’t help grinning in pride at the mixed scents of _several_ different vampires’ spilt blood, meaning she hadn’t gone down without a fight. Though of course he didn’t really know who had been victorious because there weren’t any bodies to be found. Under normal circumstances, Kagome should have really still been there, either alive or dead, but she was _gone_. From the amount of blood he could smell she shouldn't have been able to wander too far, unless one of the vampires had made off with her...

Shaking his head, he didn't want to think about that possibility. Fortunately, sniffing the air quickly revealed the stench of several more wolves, an entire pack, and he realized quickly enough that being so much closer to their home than his own dwelling, Inuyasha knowing he was presently much closer to the werewolf border than most vampires usually ever dared venture unless they were specifically looking for a fight, her pack-mates had clearly arrived on the scene first and had taken care of the situation before he could get there.

Investigating even further revealed a few piles of ash, what a vampire turned into when it was killed, so he’d been wrong in his earlier assessment. There _were_ bodies left behind.

_That’s my girl_...

But where was Kagome? Where were the other wolves? Had they gotten there in time? Had they saved her?

Instead of just assuming that they had, something in Inuyasha refused to walk away with such a terrible unknown clouding his heart, _why_ he cared being a subject that never even crossed his mind as he immediately started tracking the canines back to their den. If any of the surviving vampires who had been here and part of the attack showed up and tried to get in his way he wouldn’t hesitate to rip their hearts out himself for _daring_ to touch what was his.

Crossing the street that marked the border between their peoples, Inuyasha didn’t even blink as he kept heading farther and farther into the heart of wolf country, towards the mountains, towards the forest. Following his nose, he fought back the urge to curse aloud as the scent of Kagome’s blood got stronger and stronger, knowing he needed to stay quiet, needing his stealth to get close enough to the pack to see for himself what had become of her without getting caught and chased away before he could find his answers.

The morning sun breached the eastern horizon, but he paid the blinding light no attention, squinting his eyes and relying mostly on his nose and ears to guide him. As dawn’s first light danced across his skin in the moments that he dodged between the shadows he ignored the mild burning sensation, knowing he wouldn’t burst into flame quite as quickly or dramatically as the humans portrayed in Hollywood, although it was true that too much sunlight would prove fatal, especially since he hadn’t fed that night.

He didn’t care.

Sneaking inside the ‘exclusive’ gated community of Pine Shadow Estates, he knew that walking right into the lion’s den, or wolf’s den in that case, would also most likely prove fatal, but he still didn’t care. They could kill him just so long as he got to know first that Kagome was all right. After all, he wasn’t stupid; he knew that it was his fault that she had been attacked in the first place. 

_I should have insisted on walking her home, damn it!_ he mentally cursed.

Following his nose, the scent of blood he knew so well, he rounded a corner and could not stop the gasp that escaped him, as the large group of people all gathered around in a mournful circle jerked their heads up to glare at his unwanted intrusion.

“Oh God...Kagome...” he whispered to himself in disbelief.

Unbeknownst to him, it was his knowledge of her name that stilled those few who had just been getting ready to jump him.

Remaining still, everyone glared, inhaling deeply as he cautiously approached. A werewolf’s nose was better than a vampire’s when it came to things _other_ than blood, so they all knew _exactly_ who he was, but it was also true that they had originally made the same assumption those less fortunate vampires had made, in that Kagome must have ultimately fought off her original, solitary attacker, and had stolen his jacket. What vampire would rape a werewolf but then give her something to wear and send her on her way?

And unlike a normal human woman who was found naked, everyone involved with this incident also knew damn well that Kagome could have actually torn her clothing off, herself, if she had transformed while still wearing them. Nobody could rightfully say they knew what had actually happened between she and this silver-haired demon, but the vampire’s docile mannerism, untransformed state, mildly burnt flesh and mournful whisper of Kagome's _name_ were enough to give the pack pause before just blindly attacking him, not to mention the simple fact that he was still alive.

Whatever had happened between he and Kagome had not ended in a fight to the death with her coming out the victor; they had parted ways, her wearing his coat, and that actually spoke volumes in and of itself.

As Inuyasha stepped forward, the crowd parted, allowing him sight of the woman lying broken by their feet. Covered still in his trench coat, which was presently draped across her form like a blanket, Kagome’s breathing was shallow and labored, her complexion far too pale. Many bite marks on her neck, arms and legs were visible and not healing anywhere near as fast as before. They actually didn’t appear to be healing at all; she’d lost too much blood. It looked like somebody at one point had almost successfully ripped her throat out, though that was probably when the others had arrived on the scene, saving the day.

Or had they?

The most unsettling thing of all for Inuyasha was that Kagome no longer smelled like a wolf, she smelled _human_ , and another thing he’d learned about werewolves during his many years battling the creatures was that, for whatever reason, the essence of the wolf-demon left them at death. Blow the brains out of a werewolf in wolf form and its corpse would still transform back into a human, leaving only human bodies for the authorities to notice nothing odd about.

What he _hadn’t_ known was that a _dying_ werewolf could turn human early, before death had actually claimed them, but there was no other possible explanation.

“Kagome...” he murmured again, utterly distraught.

Sure, at one point he’d had the mindset to kill her himself, but a lot could change in a few hours.

“You!” Kouga shouted, charging forward until his mate managed to hold him back at the last second. “This is all your fault! You and your stink that marks her as a toy!”

Something snapped inside Inuyasha at those words, his eyes flashing to red and back. “Kagome is _not_ a toy!” Inuyasha defended, earning startled gasps and quiet murmurs of confusion from everyone present.

Just as quickly as it’d come, his bravado was lost, as he continued quietly, “Though...you’re right...I...I shouldn’t have let her walk home alone. It _is_ my fault this happened.”

Kaede, who had been kneeling beside Kagome’s head and tenderly running her fingers through the girl’s hair, noticed something in that moment that nobody else did: Kagome’s own strangled whisper attempting to call out somebody’s name. Her words were too quiet for even the vampire to hear, Kaede herself more reading Kagome’s lips than hearing the attempt at speech with how badly the girl’s throat had been damaged. But her eyes were pleading, begging Kaede to help her, and she could not refuse the girl she’d always thought of as a beloved granddaughter.

“Your name is Inuyasha, is it not?” she questioned calmly then, raising her gaze to meet the vampire’s, and Inuyasha stiffened at the knowing look in her one good eye.

“You heard of me, old hag? I find that hard to believe, I ain’t that famous.”

“Even if you were, we typically make it a habit to not involve ourselves with the affairs of your kind,” she countered, her gaze no less judgmental. “Tell me, how is it that you two met?”

Some grumbles of outrage, mostly among the male wolves, rose up at her question, but everyone quickly quieted down at Kaede’s commanding stare. Inuyasha felt flustered under everyone’s scrutiny, but he knew it was obvious that they all knew what had ultimately ended up happening between them. This old biddy, she hadn’t asked him about _that_ , anyway; she’d asked him how they’d _met_.

“I was hunting, she stopped me. Turns out the girl I’d had my sights on was somebody she’d saved as a kid, named Rin.”

A few people murmured amongst themselves at that one, too, since a lot of them knew who Rin was, at least in reference.

“You do not bear the wounds I would expect had Kagome truly engaged you in serious combat.”

Inuyasha shrugged.

“Yeah, well...I heal fast. I'm old. But she did get in a few good licks, she’s a lot tougher than she looks,” he replied, unconsciously holding his still sore left forearm with his right hand, the bite mark long since healed but the cracked bones still knitting.

Kaede couldn’t miss the odd spark of pride that seemed to show through in his words.

“Not when it’s eleven to one,” somebody grumbled loud enough for Inuyasha to catch, and he cringed at the man’s words.

_E-eleven?!_

No matter _how_ strong Kagome was, probably _nobody_ could have stood a chance against _those_ odds.

Everyone was pulled from Kaede’s mild interrogation as the girl in question started coughing up blood, and Inuyasha quickly rushed to Kagome’s side, kneeling beside her opposite Kaede. Nobody knew what to say or do, most of them too confused and in shock to even move. A vampire actually caring about a werewolf? It was unheard of.

“Inu...yasha...?” Kagome wheezed questioningly, her speech broken, her whisper garbled, as she gazed up at his blurry form with glazed over, dull gray eyes.

“I’m here,” he murmured softly, lifting a hand to first tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear before settling his palm against her cheek.

Wordlessly, she nuzzled his hand a bit, as if truly finding comfort in the contact. Kaede quirked a brow but said nothing as Inuyasha’s nose expanded to fully take in the scent of her blood, which was smeared all over the girl and stained his jacket.

“Sh-she smells human,” he admitted quietly, meeting the elder’s gaze, afraid of confirmation.

Looking the vampire straight in his yellow eyes, she nodded, telling him bluntly, “We are born like humans, and we die like humans.”

Closing his eyes to prevent tears from falling, Inuyasha inhaled deeply, knowing that the pack-elder was right. Kagome not only smelled entirely human, but she also smelled strongly of death; she had lost far too much blood, and she wasn’t healing.

Werewolves, while definitely magical in their own right, were not immortal, and were physically speaking a lot easier to kill than a vampire, who could only truly die a small handful of ways. Aside from being far more powerful than a human, a werewolf could theoretically die from just about the same number of things that could take the life of a human, and severe blood loss was one of them. There was no coming back from this, otherwise the magic of the wolf wouldn’t have left Kagome, it would have stayed to help heal her. Though it wasn’t as if the wolf was a separate being who had abandoned her, really; it was more that in her weakness she had simply reached the point of no return, losing the strength to maintain her magic.

A middle-aged woman stepped forward in that moment, and one sniff in her direction informed Inuyasha that this woman was Kagome’s mother. He cringed, figuring that the reason the pack had parted for her was because she was the one who held the honor of delivering his deathblow. Instead, she completely threw him for a loop when she asked him quietly, “Why are you here?”

“I...I heard her cry, but I was on the other end of the city. By the time I got to where she’d been attacked you had already been there and gone, so I followed your scents.”

“Why?”

“I needed to see-” Stopping for a moment as he choked up, he said, “I was hoping I’d find that Kagome was all right.”

Shaking her head in utter bafflement, she found it necessary to point out the obvious when she stated in confusion, “But, it’s morning.”

He just looked at her like she’d spoken another language. “So?”

Soft murmurs could again be heard amongst the crowd, many of the pack in shocked disbelief that what they were seeing could possibly be real.

Mrs. Higurashi’s eyes softened, ever so slightly.

“Why do you care?” she asked him, her words gentle, not meant to sound overly rude. Rather, she genuinely wanted to know.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly with a sigh, gazing down at Kagome with sad eyes.

He knew that joking with her mother about ‘love at first fuck’ would be in incredibly bad taste, but perhaps a less vulgar version of the truth.

“We fought for a while when she first stopped me from taking Rin, and I was surprised by her strength. We’re equals. She...impressed me.”

There, that statement pretty much let everyone know that he hadn’t _raped_ her. Sure, he had planned to, but he hadn’t, or rather hadn’t been given the opportunity because Kagome had practically raped him first, but they didn’t need to know _that_ part.

“I never meant to make her a target for other bastards’ fun,” he elaborated honestly, daring to raise his eyes enough to meet her mother’s gaze head on. “If some of them escaped, give me their scents. I’ll hunt them down myself,” he vowed, unconsciously tightening his fingers around the cold pale hand that shifted to grip his own, his other hand still cupping her face.

Mrs. Higurashi looked down at the way her baby girl held this vampire’s hand, and she knew that no matter what had actually ended up happening between them, they had parted on decent turns. Kagome was not afraid of this man, and in fact she was clutching to him now for comfort. She knew all about Rin and how important that human girl was to her daughter, so she could very easily see her stepping in to stop a vampire from hunting Rin, especially on All Hallows’ Eve. Kagome was a fierce warrior, and while she often worried, her baby girl had been in her fair share of battles against the undead over the years.

Kagome was, in fact, not a baby any longer. She knew how strong Kagome was, and so for this man, this Inuyasha to insinuate that they were _equals…_ She knew how strong he had to be, himself, if that were true.

And while Mrs. Higurashi would loath to admit it, she also knew that Kagome had a thing for ‘bad boys’ and could have easily gotten turned on by him if the conditions had been right. Factor in the fact that transforming left a werewolf naked afterwards, a fact that ensured none of their species really had serious issues with nudity, at least among their own kind, and it wasn’t too hard to guess how Inuyasha had originally become attracted to Kagome in return.

The sun, which had thankfully been behind a house in their present position, suddenly peaked out above its roof just enough to send a blast of blinding sunlight directly into Inuyasha’s face in that moment, and hissing, the startled vampire’s soft cry of discomfort was enough to pull Mrs. Higurashi from her thoughts. She blinked in absolute shock as Inuyasha remained kneeling by her daughter’s side, removing his hand from her cheek to use that arm to shield his face.

An arm that was bare, the vamp dressed only in a t-shirt and jeans since he didn’t have his coat at the moment for obvious reasons. The soft, sizzling sound of burning flesh could easily be heard by everyone present, and everyone held their breaths in total and utter shock and awe, not to mention against the stench of burning corpse, as he just sat there and took it, continuing to hold Kagome’s hand in his own.

It was Kaede who came out of her stupor first, snapping her fingers as she ordered, “Ginta, umbrella!”

Quickly scrambling to retrieve said item, the male wolf ran inside his house before darting back out again with his prize in hand, rushing it over to Kaede who immediately opened the device and held it above Inuyasha’s form to shield him from the sun. He blinked up at her in confusion, his eyes grateful but also not understanding. Why would they aid him, even in something so simple? He deserved to die beside Kagome for what he had done.

“What will you do now, Inuyasha?” she asked him suddenly, and he was completely baffled by the question, hesitating as he feared it a trick.

“What...what do you mean?”

“You have the means with which to save her.”

Everyone gasped at Kaede’s words, Mrs. Higurashi especially, who stared at Inuyasha a moment longer with wide eyes before shifting her gaze lower to observe Kagome’s still, pale form.

Inuyasha chuckled darkly, certain now that she was trying to trick him. Surely they would never permit him to do such a thing.

“A werewolf transformed into a vampire?” He shook his head. “Wouldn’t that be the biggest disgrace of all for your kind? Wouldn’t it be better to die with honor as a wolf?” She must have thought he was stupid, to so easily believe-

“There’s no honor in this death!” Kouga shouted from his place nearby, shaking off Ayame’s hand as she tried to gently cup his arm to sooth his nerves.

The male wolf’s words immediately pulled Inuyasha from his thoughts, as the vampire cringed at his tone, gazing across at Kagome’s mother again as if asking her what to do. His eyes seemed to question, with a knowing edge, _You don’t_ _really_ _want your daughter turned into one of us,_ _do_ _you?_

But then again, on the other hand, who would want their daughter to die? Sure, in a way it was the ultimate betrayal, but at least Kagome would still be alive. Well, sort of.

“To have her live as what I am...” he murmured almost to himself, as if nobody else were listening, although he raised his eyes back up to her mother’s gaze again as he added, “To someone like Kagome, wouldn’t death be preferable?”

He no longer thought it was a trick, but that was still a legitimate concern. He could never condemn her in such a way if it meant she would hate him, and herself, for all eternity.

Finally, Mrs. Higurashi spoke, her tone of voice resolved, her eyes forgiving.

“Is that your choice to make, or hers?”

He gaped at her, utterly baffled by her response.

“It must be Kagome’s decision,” Kaede agreed then, glancing down at the now sleeping girl to note in relief that she was still breathing, barely.

Hopefully she hadn’t slipped into true unconsciousness and could still be roused. A normal human would have most certainly already died by then, but even though the demonic aspects of being a werewolf had already left her, she was still unnaturally strong, for a human, giving her those precious extra few minutes.

Nodding his deeper understanding, realizing that while they would of course never permit him to force such a thing on her against her will it was almost as if they were actually hoping Kagome _would_ choose this because deep down inside, they wanted her to live, Inuyasha knew that he would comply, doing whatever Kagome wanted, be that save her life or let her die. There was no time to lose, then, because if she died before he could act then it would be too late.

“Kagome...?” he called out softly, lightly shaking the hand he held and exhaling in relief when her blurry eyes fluttered back open once more at the sound of his voice.

“I was dreamin’ of you,” she whispered, her words garbled though legible to those leaning over her, and despite himself he blushed at the feel of Kaede and her mother’s eyes upon him at the seemingly innocent statement.

He might not have ever sired another person before, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to do it. Snarling, his passion driven by his desire to not lose Kagome, to not be responsible for her death, Inuyasha transformed in that moment, his eyes glowing red, fangs expanding in his mouth. Everyone gasped, but neither Kaede nor Mrs. Higurashi even so much as flinched as Inuyasha next bit into his own wrist, making the wound nice and deep.

Normally he would need to feed from Kagome first, and he would be lying if he said the scent of her pure human blood wasn’t tantalizing, but she was already at the right amount of ‘drained’ for the procedure to take effect. One more single drop of blood taken out of that girl and she would probably die in an instant, and she needed to still be alive for this part or merely coaxing his blood down her throat wouldn’t work.

Holding out his bloody wrist in offering, then, he squeezed the hand he still held with his other, and murmured gently, “I offer you a choice other than death, but the decision must be yours.”

Kagome, as weak and semi-delusional as she was, knew exactly what was happening to her in that moment. It was as if standing right on the precipice of death had suddenly lifted a veil from her eyes. She felt the clarity of mind that she imagined most people in hospitals felt when they suddenly grabbed their loved ones’ hands and told them how much they loved them and how they wanted them to move on and be happy moments before slipping into unconsciousness, never to awaken.

Lying there dying, her body so cold but yet too numb to shiver, her memories were a jumbled mess, but she remembered one thing in vivid detail, and that was the man kneeling above her, offering her a way out.

But could she do it? Could she sell her soul for eternal life?

Kagome remembered the battle. She remembered doing her best to fight off the gang of vampires who had attacked her all because they’d believed she was an easy target, something fun with which to pass the time. The female had been the first to fall, having made the mistake of calling her a whore. Having quickly realized that Inuyasha wasn’t coming for her, though she hadn’t felt abandoned by that notion because she’d automatically assumed that he must just not have heard her, Kagome had quickly dropped the coat and transformed again, taking out another two on her own before the remaining eight had started working together; the original group of seven plus the man who’d sired the woman she’d killed.

Getting jumped from multiple directions she’d had no choice but to sound out her howl of desperation, knowing they weren’t ever supposed to release wolf-cry in the city even though in such a situation she’d clearly had no choice. It was either scream for help or die, and she hadn’t wanted to die.

Focusing her blurry eyes to the best of her ability on the bleeding appendage held out before her, she knew in that moment that she still didn’t want to die.

Suddenly, Kagome released Inuyasha’s hand, reaching forward weakly for the arm above her head. Seeing that she was trying to make a grab for his arm he lowered it down more, easier for her to reach, but he would not press the wound against her mouth himself. Even though it looked like she was reaching for him to drink from him some could argue that she was trying to shove him away in disgust. It had to be obvious that Kagome had made the decision willingly, even if it was only because she’d deemed it the lesser of two evils.

That moment of clarification for every onlooker present came when Kagome very clearly grabbed on to Inuyasha’s wrist and brought it down to her mouth all by herself, and he complied then, holding it in place, gritting his teeth against the odd sensation as she bit down into the tender flesh, releasing even more of the now delicious elixir, his crimson ambrosia, his life-blood.

Mrs. Higurashi observed with an unrecognizable expression, as if she were on the one hand relieved but on the other hand she still considered herself to have lost her daughter forever. Kaede wore a soft smile, as if the wise old woman had decided that this happenstance was most likely fate’s doing all along. Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn’t, but Inuyasha had every intention of doing whatever he could to do right by Kagome.

Whatever that consisted of would be up to the girl, he quickly decided. If she didn’t want to have anything to do with him, if she never wanted to see him again, he knew he still deserved to be dusted for what he’d done, for ruining her life, so if continued solitude was the only price he had to pay then he’d say he’d gotten off lucky. If, on the other hand, she actually wanted to stick with him, well...he would consider himself lucky there, too. 

As Kagome continued to feed from him, as everyone could scent the changes that began happening within her body, as she finally shoved his wrist away and cried out in mild pain as her living body died and her undead body was born in its place, Inuyasha was amazed by the sheer loyalty of the werewolf pack as every single member of the gated community, or so it seemed, continued to stand out on the main intersection where they were, nobody ready just quite yet to turn their backs on the girl who had _once_ been one of them but who clearly wasn’t one of them any longer.

He could still feel a fair amount of hostility and knew that more than over half of the male wolves present probably still wanted to gut him alive for what he’d done to Kagome, originally, but he also knew that nobody would raise a hand against him, or her, per their alpha-female’s unspoken orders.

Kagome came to a moment later, blinking vivid royal blue eyes up into Kaede’s and his concerned faces with a mild look of confusion, until the memories of all that had happened came rushing back to her and she sat up with a start, clutching his coat to her chest for modesty. Her tender skin was protected from the sun, Kaede never having lowered Ginta’s black umbrella from where she held it up above the two of them, keeping them in a patch of shade.

Kagome didn’t say anything at first, just sitting there, staring off into space. Finally, Inuyasha couldn’t take it anymore, and he scooted himself a little closer to her, tilting his head a bit to get her attention.

“Hey...” he murmured softly.

Royal blue eyes met golden yellow, Kagome’s expression still unreadable.

“I’m not going to beg you not to hate me, I know I deserve it if you do, but I just want you to know that I’m here for you if you want me to be. I’ll help you adjust.”

She nodded wordlessly, breathing heavily through her mouth, and he could only imagine what she was experiencing. To a vampire, werewolves stunk something awful, and so now she was surrounded by her pack, her family and loved ones, and the scent was probably repulsive to her nose, but of course he also knew from _intimate_ experience that one could put their physical desires above the instinctive responses of taste and smell.

Still, he would help her out a bit with lesson number one.

“You don’t have to breathe, you know. It’s needed for scenting and speech, of course, but otherwise you can just...not do it...and you’ll be fine.”

Immediately taking his advice, because even the taste of wolf on the air was leaving a bitter aftertaste on her tongue, Kagome gave him a small smile that she hoped he would recognize as thankful. Honestly, Kagome couldn’t decide how she felt right in that moment, but one thing she did know for certain was that she couldn’t just sit out there on the pavement with her entire pack staring at her in either pity or disgust. Maneuvering to stand up, then, Inuyasha and Kaede both immediately assisted her, the former helping to preserve her modesty by aiding in maneuvering the coat back around her body while keeping said body concealed from view during the process, while Kaede shifted the angle at which she held the umbrella, keeping them both in the shade.

Finally, most members of the pack started wandering off, figuring they’d seen all there was to see for the moment and knowing that they’d learn what the pack’s final position regarding Kagome was going to be after Kaede had had time to make her own final decision. In the meantime, though, Kagome’s mother had quickly reached a decision of her own.

“Well, come on, dear, you can’t stay out here all day, and our home is still your home,” she stated softly, Kaede giving the Higurashi woman an approving smile and nod.

Kagome turned to glance Inuyasha’s way at her mother’s words, opening her mouth though she was unsure of what to say, and he looked just as torn, clearly getting ready to tell her to go on and go with her mother though it was also just as obvious that he didn’t really _want_ to watch her walk away from him just yet.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at herself, wondering just when she’d hit her head and when the whole world had gone topsy-turvy.

“Inuyasha, right?” she asked, addressing the male vampire who had both condemned and saved her daughter.

“Y-yeah...?”

“Come on, then, she’s yours now so I won’t try to keep her from you. You’re invited into our home.”

Baffled, Inuyasha stared with a slack jaw expression for a moment though he quickly shook his shock free when Kagome giggled. Taking the umbrella from Kaede’s hand, Kagome cast her gaze in Ginta’s direction, her long-time friend one of the few remaining standing around.

“I’ll return this tonight.”

“Yeah, no worries...Kagome.”

She flinched a little, earning a confused look from Inuyasha since to him the wolf’s words had been pleasant enough. She would tell him later how Ginta had always called her ‘sister’ ever since they were little, since they’d grown up together in the pack, being the same age. Perhaps the wolves would still be nice to her, perhaps nobody would truly think her a traitor and try to kill her with the same passion they would use when dealing with any other vampire, but she was no longer a member of the pack, and that much was obvious.

Though she was grateful for her mother’s invitation to stay at home for this day, even going so far as to invite Inuyasha inside their home as well, Kagome knew it couldn’t realistically work out for the long haul, two vampires living within the werewolves’ community. She would use this day to gather her things, and tonight she would leave with Inuyasha, moving to the vampire side of the city.

She did not regret her decision to not die on that day, but the life she had had was still gone forever. She was still alive, sort of, and truly that was all that mattered, but she would need to reinvent herself now, becoming somebody else. She was some _thing_ else, something she had always hated; it was going to take...time, but she was glad she wasn’t doing it all by herself.

Entering what used to be her home, Kagome’s heart broke when Souta rushed up to greet her in joyful relief only to recoil as if she were poison, staring at her with wide, horrified eyes.

She definitely couldn’t stay.

Inuyasha silently followed behind Kagome into what was once her bedroom, and wordlessly, the girl went to her closet and hauled out a set of suitcases, which she immediately started filling with personal possessions.

“Where do you live, anyway?” she asked, her voice cutting into the silence. He cringed.

“Uh...abandoned apartment building.”

She snorted, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “Figures,” under her breath.

“I’ve got money, though,” Inuyasha added then, something quickly occurring to him. “I don’t have any ID, but _you_ do. We can find a nice place to rent somewhere if you sign all the paperwork, and I'll pay for it. That is, if you’d actually be willing to live with me long term. If you’re willing, then so am I. I want to make this work.”

Kagome smiled a little at those words, touched that at least he was willing to try. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, after all. At least if she stayed with Inuyasha then that meant she’d always have his deliciously perfect physique at her disposal whenever she felt the urge. There could be worse ways to spend eternity. A lot worse.

~ Fin ~


End file.
